What If?
by harryHEARTginny
Summary: What if Harry went on an Auror mission, leaving Ginny at home? What if he went missing? What if he died? What if he didn't? The only way you'll find out what happens is if you read it. Please review this is my first Fanfic and I need opinions. Harry/Ginny
1. Chapter 1

**What If?**

**Chapter One**

It started out as a normal day. Ginny was relaxing by the fire, drinking her coffee and eating some toast. Her husband, Harry, was upstairs getting ready to go to the Ministry for work. Harry is one of the best Auror's they ever had.

The house was quite, as it usually was, being that Harry and Ginny were the only ones living there, but not for long. Ginny gently stroked her large, eight month pregnant, belly. She was so happy when she found out that she was pregnant, she couldn't wait to be a mom. Just like Harry couldn't wait to be a dad.

Ginny was just finishing her coffee, when she heard a voice coming from the fire.

"Good morning, Ginny." It was Harry's boss, John Weiner. "Is Harry there?"

"Morning, John. Yes, he is," Ginny replied. She wondered what had happened that would have John calling Harry at home, rather than waiting for Harry to reach the Ministry. "I'll go get him for you."

Ginny pushed herself up off of the chair, and went upstairs to her and Harry's bedroom. Harry was just doing up the clasps on his robe when Ginny walked in.

"Hey, Ginny. What's up?" Harry asked when Ginny walked in.

"John Weiner wants to talk to you in the fireplace," Ginny explained.

Harry looked a little confused, but made his way downstairs to the sitting room, Ginny followed.

"Hello, Harry, I'm afraid I have some bad news." John said, as soon as Harry and Ginny entered the room.

"That's what I thought," Harry said, kneeling down in front of John's head in the fireplace. "What happened?"

"There have been ten unexplained murders in Cambridge, over the past two days. All of the victims have been a middle aged which or wizard. They are all believed to have been killed by the Killing Curse."

Harry seemed to be growing more and more tense as John spoke. Ginny just stood behind Harry, arms wrapped around her stomach, in basic shock at how horrible the things she was hearing was.

"Do we have any suspects?" Harry asked, stiffly.

"No, we have no clue to as who it may be. That's why I'm going to send you and Brad out there to check things out." Brad, is Harry's partner. He's a really nice guy, and a great Auror. Harry and Ginny had developed a friendship with him, and had had him over to dinner a few times.

"Alright," Harry said, standing up." Tell Brad that I'll meet him at his flat in five minutes."

They exchanged a few hurried good-byes, then Harry turned to Ginny.

"Looks like I'm going to have to leave for a little bit." He said sadly, wrapping his arms around Ginny from the side. Harry leaving wasn't something completely unusual, there had been a few times in the past where Harry would have to leave for a bit.

"How long, do you think?" Ginny asked in a small voice. She rested her head against his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head lightly. " I should be back tomorrow night."

Ginny nodded, "Okay."

Harry turned Ginny to face him. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm not due for another month, so there's nothing to really worry about."

Harry nodded simply, but still looked worried.

Ginny stretched up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll be fine. You should be worried about yourself. You're the one who's about to go after a crazy murdere." She tried to say this lightly, and not show the absolute terror she was feeling for her husband, but she didn't succeed completely.

Harry smiled at her gently. "Don't you even think about worrying over me. I'll be fine."

Ginny still wasn't convinced, as if she could not worry when Harry puts himself in that kind of danger, but she nodded, not trusting her voice enough to say anything.

"Alright, I have to go now, but I'll be back tomorrow night. Try not to worry so much, maybe see if Hermione will come over. You two haven't down anything together in a while."

"Sure." Harry kissed her good-bye. As they broke apart, Harry let his hand rest on Ginny's stomach, saying good-bye to his baby.

Ginny watched Harry from the front door, as Disapparated in the front lawn. Once he was gone Ginny turned back to house, closing the door behind her. She always hated it when Harry had to leave; it always made her feel extremely lonely and anxious.

Ginny wasn't really in the mood for company at the moment, so she decided she would have Hermione over tomorrow. Today, she decided, she would clean the house, the Muggle way. Ginny always did things the Muggle way when she wanted to distract herself.

By the end of the day Ginny had; washed the dishes, dusted and polished every wood surface in the house, vacuumed, and cleaned the two bathrooms. She was now exhausted and ready to go to bed.

Once she had changed into her pajamas and brushed her teeth, Ginny laid down under the covers on her and Harry's bed, and fell asleep a short moment latter.

Ginny woke up at ten o'clock the next morning, which surprised her. She usually didn't get up that late, but at least she felt rested. She got out of bed and took a shower. When she got out of the shower she put on some maternity clothes and went downstairs, to her newly clean kitchen, and made some coffee and toast.

Once Ginny had finished her breakfast, she decided that she would go and see if Hermione would like to come over for the day. She said she would love to, and that she would be over in a minute. When Hermione had Apparated in the front yard, Ginny went out to meet her.

"Hey, Ginny!" Hermione said, greeting Ginny with a hug. "So, Harry's out on another mission?"

"Yeah," Ginny frowned. "Some mass murder in Cambridge."

Hermione frowned as well. She knew how uneasy Harry's being away made Ginny feel. "When is he supposed to be back?"

"Sometime tonight."

Hermione nodded, and the two women went off into the kitchen, where Ginny made tea. Once the tea was ready they moved into the sitting room to talk.

"So, are you and Harry ready for the baby yet?"

"Sort of," Ginny said, placing a hand on her belly. "We have the nursery painted and decorated. We just need to get a crib and a few other things. How about you? How's the wedding plans going?"

Ron had finally proposed to Hermione last month. Everyone was so happy, though not shocked, at the news of their engagement. Everyone had been expecting, and waiting, for this for a long time now.

"Um, everything seems to-" Hermione had begun, but a knock at the door cut her short. "You are expecting anyone else, Gin?"

"No," Ginny said, getting up from the couch. "No one but Harry, but he doesn't have to knock to get into his own house. It's probably just one of those annoying Muggle salesmen. I'll be right back."

Ginny went to the door, to tell the Muggle she didn't want to buy anything. But when she opened the door, and saw who was standing in front of her, her heart stopped and mind went blank. There, standing in front of her was a very worn and distressed looking Brad. Ginny could feel the room beginning to spin around her.

"Ginny," Brad said sounding distressed. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

No. No. NO! Ginny screamed inside her head. She didn't want to hear it. Whatever Brad was about to tell her, she didn't want to know.

When Ginny didn't say anything, Brad continued. "Ginny, Harry is missing. He disappeared in the woods we were tracking the murderer through. I'm sorry."

She just stood there, not saying a word. Somewhere in her mind she did realize that "missing" didn't necessarily mean "dead", but she also realized that it could. And that thought, that Harry actually might be gone, had placed such a sudden burden of grief on her, that her body didn't know how to react. She just continued to stand there, staring at Brad, wanting to break down and cry, but she couldn't.

"Ginny, what's going on?" Hermione's voice came from around the corner, she didn't reply. Hermione must have noticed Brad standing in the door way because Ginny just registered hearing a small gasp of "Oh no" from behind her.

Hermione was beside Ginny in a second, with an arm wrapped around her shoulder. "Brad, what Happened? Where is Harry?"

Ginny could tell that Hermione was trying to stay calm, but her own worry for one of her best friends, was unable to be kept out of her voice.

"Harry's missing," Brad replied, for the second time, his voice was very thick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

It was silent for a long time. The words of which Brad had just said shocked everyone, even Brad, it took a long time for everyone to figure out what it actually meant. Ginny had no idea how long she had stood there, with the same expression of shock and horror, before Hermione spoke. "So, what does this mean? What is going to happen?"

"We have a search party looking for him, but-" Brad trailed off, looking at the floor. He took a deep breath, before he looked back up at the two distraught women standing together in front of him. "But there is a chance that… if, we find him… he might not be… alive." The last word came out as a mangled choke that was hardly audible. Silence once again fell among the small group of adults.

"No." Ginny was slowly regaining her composure.

Brad and Hermione both turned to look at Ginny, both confused. What did she mean, no?

Brad shook his head slightly, wondering if he had misunderstood her. "Pardon?"

"No," Ginny repeated, this time there was more power in her voice. '"He's not dead, he's alive! He can't be dead!" Ginny dropped down to her knees, crying into her hands. The sob's ripped through her making her shake. Hermione, afraid that Ginny's hunched position may hurt the baby, gently helped Ginny back to a standing position, and led her back into the sitting room and onto the couch. Then, taking a seat next to her she rubbed her back gently as Ginny continued to cry. Brad had followed Hermione into the room and took a seat in one of the chairs across from the couch.

"Ginny," Hermione whispered gently, when her sob's and calmed down. What she was about to say was going to be hard, but she felt that she needed to say it. "We don't know for sure what has happened to Harry, if he's alive or not, but whatever it is, we'll have to come to accept it."

"He's not dead! He can't be dead!" She was getting angry. Why didn't they understand that Harry can't be dead? That if harry was dead, her life would be destroyed, her world would fall apart?

Harry Potter had always been in her life, one way of another. Whether it was in the stories she was told about him by her parents, when she was a little girl, fancying him from afar while at school or at the Burrow, when he was with Ron, being his friend when the public challenged, ridiculed, and rejected him, or being his girlfriend. Then there was now, when they are happily married. But how could anyone walk into her house and tell her that someone who had always been in her life might be gone, forever.

This thought, of Harry being gone forever, caused her to break out into a new set of tears. Neither Hermione, nor Brad, knew what they should do or say to help her. Hermione just silently rubbed Ginny's back gently, letting her cry until she fell asleep an hour later.

Early the next morning, when Ginny woke up, she felt exhausted and depressed. She had slept without dreams, and wished desperately that she could slip back into the peacefulness that came with unconsciousness. But, much to Ginny's grief, it wasn't going to happen. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fall back asleep.

When Ginny finally opened her eyes she found herself still fully clothed, lying on the couch. She noticed the blanket which had been draped over her. Ginny scanned the room and found Hermione sleeping in one of the arms chairs by the fire. She must have conjured up herself the pillow and blanket she was using. Brad, Ginny guessed, must've returned to his own apartment sometime during the night.

Not wanting to wake Hermione, Ginny climbed off the couch as silently as she could, and made her way upstairs to the master bedroom. When she got up there she changed into some Mugggle sweats, and sat in the middle of her and Harry's bed.

She pulled out her wand, saying. "Accio. Photo album!"

A black leather bound book, flew off the bookshelf in the corner of the room, and landed on the bed in front of her. Taking a deep breath, she opened it to the first page. She smiled slightly when she saw the first picture. It was the first time Harry ever kissed her, after the Gryffindor had one the Quidditch Cup. She had been so happy about winning, she ran up to Harry, and out of nowhere, he kissed her. It was one of the happiest moments of her life. All she remembered thinking was: Finally!

Although this was a very happy memory for Ginny to remember, it still hurt, a lot, to think about. Silently, tears began to run down her cheeks. Even though last night Ginny had refused to believe that Harry might be dead, the truth of the possibility must have set in while she was asleep.

So many horrible thoughts were now clouding Ginny's mind. What if Harry could never kiss her again, tell her that he loves her, or hold her in his arms. What if he never got to meet his son or daughter! At the thought of the possibility, Ginny's tears came down faster, and she sobbed silently. Harry had been so excited for the baby, now, what if he never got to meet him or her.

Ginny didn't know if she could handle all of the what if's that were now running through her mind. It was too hard not knowing if Harry would or would not be there to do and see all of those things. But, no matter how hard she tried to keep the thoughts out of her mind, they would always pop back in, and torture her for the majority of that day.

It was eight o'clock when Ginny decided she would try to go to bed. She had sent Hermione home an hour ago, and didn't know what to do with herself. She had spent the whole day, either sitting in silence and tears, or looking at old photos. So, emotionally drained, Ginny decided to try and go and get some sleep. On the couch again, she wasn't sure she would be able to handle sleeping in her bed while it was so empty, and not being sure that the extra space would ever be filled again.

She lay on the couch, awake, for hours, but sleep wouldn't come. It's not like she had expected it to. She knew she wouldn't be able to get a proper night's sleep until she had a concrete answer.

It was near midnight when Brad's head suddenly appeared in the fireplace, causing Ginny to jump. "Ginny, quickly, get over to St. Mungo's! They found Harry!"

She couldn't believe it, she sat up, dumbfounded, for a couple of seconds. Then her mind finally realized what Brad meant." He's alive? Harry is alive!" Complete joy filled her.

"Yes," Brad answered with a slight smile. Then he looked a little more cautious as he continued. "But, Ginny, he's a bit battered.

Ginny was a little worried by this, which motivated her to get over to the hospital all that much quicker. She turned to Brad in the fireplace, "I'll be there in a minute!"

As soon as Brads head had disappeared from the fireplace, Ginny went as quickly as she could out the front door and Disapparated. A moment later she was standing in the Apperation Zone in the St. Mungo's hospital. She began to look around for Brad, or someone who might be able to tell her were Harry was.

"Ginny, over here!" She spotter Brad standing by the nursing station, calling her over. Ginny rushed over to him.

"Where's Harry?" She demanded as soon as she was standing in front of him.

"He's in room 358, down the hall. I hope you don't mind, but I told your parents, and Hermione and Ron. They said they'll be over here soon."

"No that's fine," Ginny answered, already rushing down the hall to room 358. Just as she reached the room the healer came walking out. He smiled gently at her.

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Potter. I'm Healer Trent." He held out his hand for her to shake, and she took it, returning his smile.

"Yes, I am. Is Harry in there? What happened?" She had just realized that she had no clue what happened.

"He's in there, and he's awake, but," he paused looking a little weary of what he was about to say. "He's not in the best condition at the moment, though, he will be fine." He reassured.

Ginny nodded her relief to knowing that he was going to be alright, but she still didn't know how everything happened. "What happened?"

"We guess that your husband had picked up an illegally made portkey, which was set up as a trap by the suspect. It transported him to a cave, in another part of the forest he and his partner were searching.

"The suspect was waiting there to attack whoever it was to pick-up the portkey. Luckily, your husband is a terrific dueler and was able to take the criminal down, but, since the criminal had the element of surprise. He was able to get in a few shots of his own. He hit Harry with the Cruciotis Curse and gave him a deep a gash in his upper arm with Sectumsempra.

"After your husband killed the criminal, he passed out from exhaustion and shock, due to his injuries. It was just two hours ago when the other Auror's found him, and he had lost a lot of blood, but, he's stable now, we healed the cut in his arm, gave him a blood replenishing potion, and he's conscious. So, you may go into see him."

Ginny didn't wait a moment longer; she opened the door and walked straight into the room. It looked the same as any other hospital room: white, a few chairs, a bed, and a window. But the decoration wasn't what mattered to Ginny. Harry was sitting up in his bed a huge smile came across when he saw Ginny walk in.

"Are you alright, Ginny?' He asked her as she sat in the chair next to the bed

She couldn't believe him. "Why are you asking me if I'm alright? You're the one in the hospital recovering from an attack by a crazy murderer." She smiled slightly; know that he would be alright, even if he was completely covered in bruises. It was just like him to be more worried about her than himself.

Harry laughed slightly, then fell silent.

"You scared me so much, Harry." Ginny said her voice a whisper. She looked down and twisted her wedding ring. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I didn't think I'd be able to take it if I lost you."

Harry reached over and took her hand in his. She immediately began to feel better when his skin touched hers. It confirmed the fact that he was really back, and safe.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Ginny." He looked her in the eyes. There was so much emotion in them; she could hardly tell what they were.

"I love you so much, Harry."

Bringing his free hand up to her face, Harry brushed away the wetness the tear had left, and smiled gently at her. "I love you, too."

Ginny smiled back at him. She was so happy that he was back with her, so that she could see and feel him, and that all of the thoughts of "what if?" were gone, and put into the past.

1


End file.
